Different season 7
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when Bloom and the others were sent to the past...things played out a bit differently? The boys, well some of them atleast, had cheated on the girls beforehand and they found out leaving the girls, especially Bloom, in a very bad mood and her instincts in overdrive. So when she follows her instincts and accidentally draws even more attention to her group and Faragonda... T
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when the Winx were in the past in season 7 before they were aware of who Faragonda was, Bloom had a different descision during the exhibit? Now with a bunch of weirded out girls, the Winx find themselves with only two friends and allies aside from Mavilla. AU OOC Dragoness!Bloom Winx as a unit! Specialist except Thoren bashing! Femslash)**

"Should we do something-"

"Bloom!" The rest of the Winx interrupted Layla when Bloom acted without thinking again as the sharp 'feathers' were shot towards a young brown haired girl who was on the ground near the platforms being helped up by a younger Griselda.

The two girls covered their faces as the projectiles came closer but hesitantly opened their eyes when they didn't feel anything after a moment.

Griselda and Faragonda could only stare shocked at the red head in front of them with a dozen razor sharp feathers imbedded in various parts of her body as a girl nearby screamed and even Mavilla backed up a step in horror at the sight her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she tried to contain a scream or gasp herself. More than a few of the girls with weaker stomachs passed out and fainted at the sight, surprising to the rest was that the brown haired girl wasn't one of them.

"And you said for _us_ to keep a low profile." Stella called not even bothered by the sight as she laughed at her friend who gave a sheepish grin as the feathers popped out of her body and smoke gently rose from her wounds as they sizzled and healed instantly, even her eye which had a feather go _through_ it. Everyone could only stare in shock now, even Mavilla couldn't hide her surprise and shock. The girl had just taken several lethal blows and healed from them as if they were nothing!

"That was before the animals went nuts. Now cover your ears." Bloom ordered her friends, making them nod and cover their ears as she took in a deep breath, her eyes becoming yellow and draconic. The nearby girls and Mavilla yelped and covered their ears quickly when Bloom threw her head back and let out an earthshaking _roar_. The force of the roar didn't bother the two girls that Bloom protected or the Winx but it knocked the other students off of their feet and even Mavilla stumbled back a few steps from the force of the raw power behind the roar.

All the animals immediately froze and slowly turned to her as she stared at them with her draconic eyes before letting out a sharp growl. Instantly all the animals sat down on the ground obediently, even Mavilla's two tigers and the brown haired girls digmole sat down!

"Way to go B! Problem solved!" Stella cheered making the other girls turn and glare at her when something struck the large Rabcon and it took off, taking the brown haired girl with it.

"Okay I deserved that." Stella admitted after being slapped upside the head by Musa and then Layla.

"Rox. You're with me. The rest of you try to help clean up the mess." Bloom ordered as Roxy and her transformed, flying after the Rabcon and screaming girl.

"Bloom? Mind showing them your universal order?" Roxy asked not even bothered by the aggressive antelope like creatures that were approaching the two Winx girls and the fainted brown haired girl. She just looked at her friend with a smirk and made Bloom sigh as she stepped forward and growled at the animals. They all paused and stared at the red head, slowly backing up a bit, before Bloom growled softer.

"Huh…good job Bloom. Are we sure you aren't the Fairy of Animals?" Roxy asked mildly jealous as she looked at the now docile beasts that approached and let Bloom pet them.

"Nah I'm the Dragon Fire Fairy not an Animal Fairy. Dragons just happen to be at the top of the animal kingdom food chain." Bloom said gently petting the deer like beasts that let out soft purrs and nuzzled her for more affection as she summoned some apples to feed them.

"Especially the Great Dragon which is the source of your powers. You're pretty much the Queen of the Animal Kingdom as the Great Dragons chosen and avatar." Roxy said snickering as she stepped forward and gently began to pet one beasts snout and feed it a sugar cube. Neither noticed the brown haired girls eyes open up as she groggily came back around in time to hear what was said. She caught the beasts and Blooms attention when she stood up rubbing her head.

"Oh you're awake. Good. How are you feeling? I know healing magic if you're hurt anywhere." Bloom said looking at the brown haired girl who shook her head for a moment to shake off the cobwebs before taking inventory of her body and its condition.

"I'm alright thanks to you two. H…How are you doing that?" The girl asked shocked at the sight of the two petting some of the most aggressive and dangerous magical beasts known.

"I'm the Fairy of Animals and Bloom…her powers come from a very strong animal so they sense her connection to it." Roxy said quickly, not sure if they should tell the girl about the Dragon Fire and Bloom's connection to the Great Dragon. Would it change the future if they did?

"Come on. Let's get you back to Alfea before your friends become even more worried." Bloom said smiling at the strangely familiar brown haired girl and offering her hand. The girl hesitated for a second, wondering if she should bring up the fact that she heard them mention a dragon, before deciding not to look a gift troll in the mouth and took the offered hand.

"Sure but I don't have any friends besides Griselda and my roommate Kalshara." The girl said making Bloom frown slightly as she transformed, picking the girl up to carry her back to the school since she was still a bit iffy after fainting.

"Well that's not right. I know what it feels like to have very few if any friends so don't worry. Me and the others will be your friends." Bloom said although she wasn't sure if it was good idea, after all who knew what this could change in the future?

"So we have a new member of the club. Good to know." Roxy said transforming as well and following Bloom without hesitation, the deer charging along on the ground below them.

"Club?" The girl asked confused.

"Me and my friends, we're called the Winx club. Now you're a member too." Bloom said grinning down at the girl while Roxy snickered.

"You make friends with one of us your friends with the rest automatically, especially Bloom. She's usually a great judge of character so we trust her decisions." Roxy said making Bloom wince slightly.

"If only I were that good of a judge of character when it came to the boys or Selina during her darker days. I still can't believe that I trusted them and they turned around and cheated on us…well aside from Riven who went to 'find himself' and Thoren but he's already married to sis." Bloom said scowling slightly, and to think she forgave Sky after the Diaspro incident in first year and all the other things that's happened with them.

"Yeah that kind of sucked but hey, at least Sel turned back to normal and did you hear about what Eldora and Selina did to the guys? That was before the teachers even got close much less your sister!" Roxy said snickering at the end and making Bloom look curious.

"No I haven't. How about you wait until we meet up with the others before you tell us so we can all enjoy the revenge at the same time?" Bloom asked making Roxy nod in agreement.

"You're all very close aren't you?" The girl asked as they approached the Alfea gates.

"Yeah the Winx are a close knit unit. Where one goes there's almost always another if not all of the rest of them close behind…when one of us is sad the others are too, and when one is mad we all get shovels to bury our enemies." Bloom said making Roxy burst out laughing at the look on the girls face at Blooms casual words.

"B here is our leader though. She gives an order and we're like the animals, we snap to and follow unless there's extenuating circumstances. If we disagree with the order then she either gets one of the others to do it until we can talk out the problem or she just does it herself…which usually results in property damage. Seriously how are you and Flora roommates when your powers are so conflicting? She's a nature fairy and you're a pyromaniac." Roxy asked making Bloom stick out her tongue as they flew down to land just inside of the gate.

"I am not a pyromaniac!" Bloom said as she touched down and set the brown haired girl on her feet where she was immediately checked over by the younger Griselda.

"Yes you are!" The other members of the Winx said instantly as they approached their leader and the Fairy of Animals.

"Traitors!" Bloom hissed at them playfully and making Musa and Layla snicker while Tecna smirked and Flora giggled.

"Isn't that my line usually?" Stella asked amused and making Bloom snort.

"Only when it comes to fashion and boys Stel." Bloom said grinning before she turned and looked at the two students nearby while Mavilla came walking over rather hurriedly, looking briefly panicked but trying to hide it.

"Oh yeah and before I forget girls…meet our new friends. Griselda and…what's your name Squirt? I don't think anyone's actually said it yet?" Bloom asked as she put a hand on Griselda and the brown haired girls heads, looking down at the brown haired girl curiously.

"Oh I'm-" The girl began only for Mavilla to interrupt her.

"Faragonda if you are not hurt then report to my office immediately!" Mavilla said sounding incredibly angry but also slightly worried. The Winx looked surprised, and Bloom's eyes widened a bit, before her protective instincts kicked in when she saw Faragonda flinch a bit at being called to the office by the angry headmistress.

"Well girls? Let's get going." Bloom said as she gently tugged Faragonda and Griselda along to the office, the rest of the Winx falling in around the two new members almost protectively in a heartbeat.

"While I do need to speak with you girls I did not ask for you or Griselda." Mavilla said sternly as she stepped in front of the group, causing Bloom to step in front of her and stand up completely straight. She looked every inch the leader that she was for the Winx at the moment.

"I just said that they were both our new friends. Me and my girls are a _unit_ where one of us goes the others either follow or are close by and both Faragonda and Griselda are part of that unit now. You want to talk to them…you talk to us too and that…is non-debatable." Bloom said her eyes cold as she stared down the headmistress.

"I don't know who you are young lady…" Mavilla said as she unleashed her magic and tried to intimidate the girls into listening to her. Faragonda paled a bit and Griselda flinched while the other students nearby looked shaky and a few even fell to the floor under the pressure but the Winx were unaffected and even outright amused.

"Oh she just had to do it. She just _had_ to challenge Bloom of _all_ people." Layla said while the other Winx were snickering or outright laughing at the former headmistresses attempts to cow them with power. Honestly they shared a dorm with _Bloom._

"Lady…you're right that you don't know who I am…because you wouldn't have tried that if you did." Bloom said as she unleashed _her_ magic and forced everyone around her down to their knees from the strength of it aside from the Winx. The fairy animals were all laying down showing their bellies as they whimpered in fear and submission much to a few of the fairies shock. Even Mavilla and her tigers weren't spared as they were forced to the ground, Mavilla flat down under the pressure and her tigers showing their bellies.

"Here." Roxy pumped out a little of her magic and shielded Faragonda and Griselda from the worst of it as the Winx stood pumping out a little of their magic to lessen the pressure and make Bloom's magic recognize them as friend not foe.

"This isn't even _half_ of my magic. Don't test me. I've been in a bad mood for over a week now and you don't want to be the center of my misplaced aggression." Bloom growled out at Mavilla who was forced face down to the ground that was cracking and splintering under the pressure being exerted.

"Now if you'll be civil and allow us to accompany Fara here…we can settle this without any property damage or anyone being set on fire." Bloom said making the Winx snort.

"Bloom you _always_ set someone or something on fire. You're a pyromaniac." Stella said making Bloom pout as she reigned in her magic.

"I am not." Bloom said sounding petulant as she looked at her friends in betrayal. They all snorted loudly and said in unison.

"You are too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what do ya'll think? Should I make this a story?)**

"Are you girls from another school? I would have heard about someone as powerful as you." Mavilla asked looking at Bloom after she got done chewing out Faragonda who kept sneaking awestruck looks at the red head.

Griselda was the same from where she stood nervously, surrounded by the Winx girls almost protectively. It was obvious that the two freshmen were awestruck by the red head and Mavilla couldn't blame them. No one ever stood up to her like that before, and to be honest the sheer amount of power the girl radiated at _half_ strength…it was enough to make even the most hardened warrior falter.

The girl definitely earned Mavilla's grudging respect.

"I take it you know what these are?" Bloom asked holding up her piece of the Stone of Memories and making Mavilla falter for a moment. She hadn't expected that, and to be honest she probably should have. If the girl had been from Mavilla's time she would have heard about her raw strength and power.

"Okay. Selda, Squirt I need you two to go with…Musa and Tecna out into the hall for a moment. What I'm about to tell your headmistress is confidential and I don't want to put you two in danger by telling you. I can sense strong potential and strength inside of you both but you still have to tap into it some more." Bloom said smiling kindly at the freshmen who stared at her for a moment and seemed to think about protesting before they nodded and slowly left with Musa and Tecna.

"I can understand why you sent the girls out but why your two friends?" Mavilla asked raising an eyebrow at this action and making Bloom shrug her shoulders a bit.

"Like I said, they both are incredibly strong…or will be at any rate. They just need to draw out their potential a little more. Musa and Tecna are just there to make sure that none of the other students get any funny ideas or that the girls don't try to eavesdrop. With Musa's sensitive ears she'll be able to hear everything we're saying and will pass it along to Tecna via a special code in our group." Bloom said easily and making Mavilla nod slowly. She could see the benefit in that, with how easily all of the group aside from the two newest members had withstood her magical pressure and then only need to exert a little bit when Bloom unleashed her own…yes they were very strong. It was best to keep some with the two youngest members of the group.

"So what time are you from and why are you here?" Mavilla questioned as she stared down the girls, careful not to exert her pressure like she sometimes did with stubborn students. She wouldn't want to set off the red head again.

"Over a hundred years in the future and because there's a danger in our time aimed at the Fairy Animals…and probably the whole universe. Someone stole the last Digimole in existence in our time and wanted to obtain what we believe is some kind of ultimate power from it, or the secret of how to get it. Our headmistress sent us seven back in time to save the Digimoles and figure out how to get to the Ultimate Power first so we can protect it." Bloom said easily and deliberately leaving out who exactly their headmistress was.

"Girls…go join the others. There's something I want to talk with Headmistress Mavilla about." Bloom ordered her friends who gave her confused looks but nodded and filed out of the room.

"Alright…want to tell me why you seem so much harder on the Squirt than the other girls? After all someone set off that Rabcon on purpose and yet you acted as if it had been done by the Digimole." Bloom asked throwing up a silencing barrier around the room and making Mavilla wince.

"I'm hoping I can draw out her power and potential and she can prove…can prove that what my animals said was right." Mavilla said looking away and petting the top of one tiger's head. Bloom looked at the animals for a second before looking back at Mavilla.

"Unlike Roxy I can't speak the language of all animals, only dragons and those descended from them. Mind explaining why you're constantly shattering her self esteem and making her feel as if she's lower than dirt? I know it must be something big. I have slight empathy so I can sense how panicked you were when she was nearly killed and your worry when she was abducted by the Rabcon." Bloom asked looking at Mavilla with her arms crossed and making Mavilla sigh as she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a picture frame, staring at it sadly.

"She's my daughter…and…she doesn't remember. Her father took her from me when she was barely six years old…she might have faint memories of me but nothing else and if it ever got out…if any of my enemies ever learned about her…" Mavilla trailed off for a moment earning a surprised look but understanding nod from the red head.

"They'd go after her, especially if she couldn't protect herself. You're pushing her so hard so she'll get better and be able to protect herself if the truth ever came to light." Bloom said making Mavilla nod. Yes that was her plan. Have Faragonda grow strong enough to protect herself from any of Mavilla's enemies that would use her or attack her just to get to Mavilla…and then…then maybe she could tell her daughter the truth without fear.

"…My birth planet was attacked and destroyed when I was roughly only a year old. My elder sister sent me through a portal to take me to safety because the attackers were after my power. I ended up on a planet whose magical users went into hiding or were sealed for their own protection aside from one who is only half fairy, and another who was under a strong protection spell. I was found by a nice couple and adopted. They treated and raised me as if I was their own daughter and I have always considered them my parents…even after they finally told me I was adopted." Bloom began making Mavilla look at her confused for where this story was going.

"My adoptive parents are non-magical…however I was out in the woods one day with my pet bunny when I ran into Stella being attacked by an ogre when she was mid-transport to Alfea for her repeated first year, she blew up a lab by accident you see and had to repeat the year. It was only when I was trying to help Stella that I unlocked my powers and learned that I was a fairy…my parents didn't mind. They allowed me to go to Alfea and supported me in what I did like they always have. Then…during spring break…they told me that they had adopted me. It…well it was probably the worst time they could have told me." Bloom said smiling sadly as her eyes became distant, looking out the window behind the desk at the very familiar but also very different sight.

"I had been repeatedly attacked by three cruel senior witches, the descendants of the ones that destroyed my birth planet and forced all of it's inhabitants, except for my sister who was cursed as a nymph at the time, and myself who had been sent away just in time, into a state of frozen animation you could say. They were locked away frozen in place, never aging, never dying but also never living and noticing that time had passed. I had also just got done stopping my adoptive mom's flower shop from being burnt down by two jealous and cruel men." Bloom said making Mavilla's eyes widen slightly.

"I had been so stressed and under so much pressure and then…then they admitted that I was adopted and that…they found me in a burning building. Hearing that…especially when I did…it made me wonder why I was in the building. Did my birth family not care about me? Did they leave me to die? For a long time I both despised and wanted to get to know my birth parents because I wanted to know…why did they leave me to die? I didn't know I couldn't die by fire at the time…the only one I didn't despise slightly was my sister because…she had saved me and had continued to do so over the years. She was always watching over me." Bloom gave a small smile as she thought about her elder sister who was quite protective of the red head, not that Bloom could blame her.

"The point is…there will never be a _good_ way to tell her something like that. There will never be a good time to tell her that you couldn't raise because of her father or because of your enemies. You…you just have to tell her in a way that won't cause so much damage to yourself or her…and you have to tell her not because she'll be strong enough to fight off your enemies…but you have to tell her because she'll be smart enough to know why you didn't tell her earlier." Bloom said making Mavilla look down at the picture of her and Faragonda smiling at the camera widely, Mavilla holding her daughter close as the six year old grinned and showed a missing front tooth.

"You have to be the one to tell her…and it will have to be soon. If you wait too long…she'll think that you never wanted her. She could think that she wasn't strong enough, or smart enough, or good enough for you to stay with her. I don't want that to happen to her. Trust me…I know how it feels to wonder if I wasn't good enough for my parents, both sets of them, and I don't want anyone else to go through that." Bloom said placing a hand on Mavilla's shoulder before she backed away to the door and looked at the woman sternly.

"She may be your daughter…but she's also under my protection and…something like this…if you keep it from her…it's not good. She'll find out one way or the other. The only question is that will you be seen as the victim or the criminal in her eyes?" Bloom said softly but sternly as Mavilla sat heavily in her desk chair, just staring at the picture and thinking about the red heads words.

Especially Bloom's last words before she unsilenced the room and stepped out into the hallway where the others were waiting mostly patiently.

"If you don't tell her before I have to leave back to my time…I will. Because she deserves to know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

Bloom and the girls were sitting in Wizgiz's class in the past, watching curiously as 'observers' from another school as the leprechaun lectured Faragonda on being better.

When one girl sneered that Faragonda's fairy animal had ran away and it had scared off the girls own animal, Bloom frowned heavily. When Wizgiz compared Faragonda to her roommate Kalshara…Bloom stood up.

"I've heard enough of this nonsense." Bloom said sneering as she crossed her arms. She couldn't believe Wizgiz had been like this! He was always so helpful and encouraging to them during their classes but here he was putting Faragonda down and comparing her to another girl who seemed to be a natural at metamorphosis.

"Is there a problem Miss…" Wizgiz trailed off when he realized that he never got the girls name.

"You can call me B. I'll leave my real name a secret as per my agreement with my headmistress if you don't mind. And yes there's a problem. Obviously you've never heard of positive reinforcement or about natural affinities." Bloom said sneering at Wizgiz as her eyes narrowed. The rest of her club took notice of the way she shortened her name and nodded slightly. Only go by initials not their full name. Got it.

"Excuse you?" Wizgiz demanded looking angry or confused, Bloom wasn't sure which at the moment and honestly? She didn't give a damn.

"You're putting her down and cutting her down on her dream to be headmistress and then comparing her to someone who is an obvious natural at Metamorphosis. I get it, if she wants to be headmistress she needs to know at least the basics of all the subjects but have you maybe thought that her magic makes her pretty weak at Metamorphosis?" Bloom asked glaring at Wizgiz before looking at Faragonda who was staring at her shocked.

"You have regression magic right? Able to turn most animals and probably people into smaller forms or their younger forms isn't that right squirt?" Bloom asked making Faragonda blink but nod her head slightly in confusion.

"Regression magic is almost the exact _opposite_ of metamorphosis. Metamorphosis is the ability to change the way you look, almost on a molecular basis isn't that correct professor?" Bloom asked making Wizgiz blink for a moment.

"Yes…" He trailed off confused as to where she was going with this and apparently he wasn't the only one. All of his students looked confused, even Faragonda herself!

"Regression magic reverses aging and size on the atomic level, which is a greater level than that of the molecular kind Metamorphosis effects. Not to mention that regression changes things _back_ into what they were before. So a person with magic meant to change things back will naturally have more trouble with magic that changes people _into_ something. Heck I have Fire and creation type magic and I have a _lot_ of problems with metamorphosis!" Bloom said making Wizgiz look shocked as did Faragonda and most of the students. They never thought that Faragonda's type of magic would make it harder for her to learn something as simple as Metamorphosis.

"That's an understatement B! It took you a week to learn how to change the color of your _hair_ while concentrating heavily on it. You're a combat and mild healing oriented fairy not a metamorphosis one." Stella said snickering as the Winx from first year remembered how bad Bloom was at the class. It was the one she had to practice the most on.

"Oriented?" Griselda questioned curiously, making Bloom smile and pat her on the head gently.

"Yes. Just like there are different types of magic there's different orientations the magic is suited for. Like S said. I'm mainly a combat oriented fairy with a minor bit of healing. Take…L for example. She's a mainly defense oriented water and morph type fairy but die to necessity she's also slightly combat oriented as well." Bloom explained pointing at Layla who showed off some of her Morphix by forming three pink bubbles and juggling them.

"Selda, you're defense oriented aren't you? Able to shield and counter any attacks your classmates throw at you?" Bloom asked making Griselda blink but nod. She was the best in her year at defensive maneuvers and using her opponents attacks against them.

"So you'd have an easier time of learning Metamorphosis than Faragonda would not just because of your magic types but your orientations. Faragonda is mainly a combat fairy with a bit of defense, from what I've learned… those who are combat oriented have a harder time of learning Metamorphosis or other support oriented magics than those geared towards defense or healing orientation." Bloom lectured the class who was staring at her silently, a few like Griselda and Faragonda were writing down the information in notebooks but most were just staring at Bloom.

"So instead of tearing her down and making her even worse at metamorphosis because of her nerves then perhaps you should move her and others having trouble with it to a separate class so you can give each student more attention and help. I bet Fara isn't the only one who's been having trouble with the lessons because of her magic type or orientation… she's just the most obvious cause she's got it twice as hard with both her orientation and magic type being near opposites of Metamorphosis." Bloom said staring straight at Wizgiz who looked surprised and a bit ashamed. He had noticed other girls having troubles but none as bad as Faragonda and he had _never_ thought that her magic and orientation were what was making her so bad at it.

"And as for you blaming her and her digimole for your fairy animal running away… maybe it ran away because it's naturally skittish and forcing it to be in the limelight like that made it uneasy and wanting it's comfort zone? Perhaps if you could have truly trained it, it might have stayed but obviously you picked the wrong animal to try and train. Try one that likes showboating." Bloom said turning to address the white haired girl hat had accused Faragonda and her animal of being the reason her own animal had escaped.

"What would you know? Where's your, or those other girls, fairy animals huh?" The girl demanded making Bloom snort slightly.

"Honey R is the _Fairy of Animals_ … I've had a blue pet bunny ever since I was little but I left him back with my headmistress. And our school, unlike yours, doesn't force us to try and find an animal to train and domesticate to prove ourselves as fairies!" Bloom said sneering at the girl while Musa grinned a bit.

"As for B…she is literally part _dragon_. Why else do you think all the other animals listen to her? She's at the top of the animal kingdom food chain!" Musa said causing everyone to stare at Bloom wide eyed while she merely smirked and flashed her dragon eyes.

"Like I said. I suck at metamorphosis. These… are part of me, I just hide them most of the time." Bloom said making the others except for the Winx, which included Griselda and Faragonda, pale or look honestly terrified of the red head.

"I'll set something up for you and others like you later Faragonda. For now why don't you and Kalshara go study up for your next class?" Wizgiz weakly told Faragonda who nodded and left with Kalshara.

Bloom nodded her head to Flora and Layla who nodded and followed Faragonda from the room at a distance, letting her have her space and privacy with her roommate while still keeping an eye out for any potential attackers.

Where they a bit paranoid? Yes. Did they have a right to be? To quote Bloom… oh _hell_ yes! Honestly they were attacked _every single year_!

Although no one except for Kalshara expected Faragonda to go to Mavilla's office and steal her book… let alone expected what she had learned while in there.

Come on who the heck expected the tigers to be able to speak the human language fluently!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

"I don't want to hear anything from you of all people." Faragonda growled at Mavilla with betrayed and tear filled eyes when the woman demanded to know what she had done with the book she had taken from the headmistress' office.

"Young la-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear anything from the woman who abandoned me with that sorry excuse for a male and then didn't even bother informing me that I was her daughter! You…you abandoned me and didn't want anything to do with me…so don't try acting like a mother now." Faragonda cut off Mavilla sharply making Mavilla's eyes widen as her breath caught in her throat.

"You know?" Mavilla asked quietly and making Faragonda snort.

"Of course I bloody know. I saw the picture on your desk when I was in your office, my so called father has one just like it at his house. It didn't take much to put the clues together even before _your_ fairy animals told me! You wanted me to prove myself? For what? So you wouldn't be ashamed of having a weak hybrid daughter?" Faragonda demanded glaring at Mavilla with tears in her eyes as the woman looked shocked and stricken.

"Of course not. I would never be ashamed of yo-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Faragonda nearly screamed at the woman while Bloom sighed as she stepped up behind Faragonda and knocked her on the head softly.

"Tone it down and calm down a bit there squirt." Bloom said knocking Faragonda back to her senses and making Faragonda breath heavily.

"Take a deep breath." Bloom ordered making Faragonda nod and do as told.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't want anything to do with me…why would I want anything to do with you? You made your choice years ago." Faragonda said while furiously wiping the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry over this woman. Not anymore.

"Faragonda I sw-" Mavilla reached out and grabbed Faragonda's shoulder as the girl turned to walk away. With speed and reflexes that surprised everyone except Bloom, who just winced, Faragonda spun around, dislodged the hand on her shoulder and punched Mavilla square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me. I may not have been allowed to practice my magic with the man I call father but I had a hell of a lot of practice with fist fighting. Did you even know that he sealed most of my magic because he was scared of how strong it was while I was a child? Did you even know he never removed the seal? Did you even _care_?" Faragonda demanded making everyone's eyes widen further, she had a seal on her?! That would explain why she was so clumsy and seemed to have trouble with such simple things!

"What am I talking about? Of course you didn't know, you weren't there. I'm pretty sure you didn't care either. You know what? Fuck you. I'm not dealing with this bullshit right now." Faragonda said shocking everyone further with the easily said curses as the brown haired girl turned and marched away, the students making a path for her.

"…Well…I _did_ warn you…and I didn't even tell her anything." Bloom said watching Faragonda go before looking at Mavilla without any sympathy as the woman knelt on the ground holding her jaw and trying to hold in her tears.

"I'll go talk to her, see if I can at least make her hear your side of the story…but you have to admit…it doesn't look good for you." Bloom said sighing as she turned to go after Faragonda, it was easy to follow the girls dark tinted angry magical signature.

"Hey there squirt." Bloom called to alert the girl to her presence when she finally found the brown haired girl sitting at the highest peak of the school.

"…Hi…" Faragonda said after sensing the warm protective aura from the red head. The girl was like a sister to Bloom and right now that warm aura was soothing her irritated and almost dangerous aura.

"You alright there? I'm sure this is a pretty big thing for you. I know it was for me when I went through something similar." Bloom said smiling as she sat down beside Faragonda, her legs swinging over the edge back and forth.

"…You went through this kind of thing too?" Faragonda asked looking over at the older girl who smiled warmly at her.

"Well it's different but sort of similar. See my home planet was attacked…and I was sent to a magicless one by my older sister for my own safety and my magic didn't wake up until I was almost 18. I…never knew I was adopted…" Bloom went on to explain her story to Faragonda, pointing out the times where she felt as if her parents wanted her to be something other than who she was or if they were expecting a lot from her just for being…her.

"…You're not here to convince me to forgive her are you?" Faragonda asked from where she was resting against Bloom, her emotions shot to all heck from today.

"Nah. Forgiveness is up to you. She could have reached out and tried to contact you. She could have said something when you became a student. She could have done a lot of things differently. What I want you to do…is keep an open mind." Bloom said making Faragonda frown and sit up, looking up at Bloom confused.

"Come again?" Faragonda asked making Bloom snicker, normally she would have said a joke that would be dirty but she didn't for two reasons. One, it would be very inappropriate and inconsiderate at the moment…and two…Faragonda probably wouldn't have gotten the joke.

"Well there's always two sides to every story. For example, earlier when I got in front of you and Griselda to stop those feathers. There's your side of the story where you never saw the feathers hit me, only saw them in my body and me healing from the wounds. Then there's my side of the story where I could feel every individual feather slice into my body and be unable to see out of one eye because it had been pierced. Both stories hold a different account to paint the overall picture." Bloom explained making Faragonda frown but nod slowly.

"So you want me to give her a chance and hear her side of the story as to why she abandoned me." Faragonda noted making Bloom nod in agreement.

"Yeah that's pretty much it squirt. I'm not saying you have to believe what she tells you, or immediately forgive her for never reaching out to you. Just…hear her out and then think on it for a few days. When you've had some sleep and food and time to digest what you heard and paint an overall picture of what actually happened based on both the story you already know and the one you don't. Honestly? I think you'll find that they're very conflicting accounts of what happened." Bloom said making Faragonda nod slowly as she absorbed that information and advice.

"And it'll be up to me to look at the facts of what happened…and decide whose story is more accurate. Hers…or my fathers." Faragonda said making Bloom nod.

"Yes…and it will likely suck but you have to be very thorough and careful about it. Something like this…I won't say you only get one shot but you should be careful because it's like a mirror. Easily breakable and sometimes easily fixed but…pieces can go missing even easier." Bloom said sagely and making Faragonda blink and frown confused.

"It'd be very easy to break my bond with one of them, and I can probably fix it if I try hard enough but it'd never be perfect or fully intact again." Faragonda finally translated making Bloom grin and nod at her.

"…Fine…I'll go talk to her in an hour or so. She's probably pissed at me for punching her like that…I don't like being grabbed." Faragonda said frowning slightly as she relaxed against Bloom again. The older girl was so warm…

"Give it a little time for tempers to cool off a bit yeah…but honestly I think some of your words and her own guilt are hurting her worse than your hit did. Nice job on that by the way but next time don't put your thumb in your fist. That's a good way to break it." Bloom advised making Faragonda chuckle wearily.

"…You're a good big sister. Wish I had one like you…" Faragonda trailed off making Bloom smile down at her.

"Well you do now! Like I said…the Winx Club is a unit. We're all sisters. That includes Griselda and you…and even when the others and I have to leave back to our place…you'll still have Griselda and it wouldn't be goodbye. Never goodbye because we'll see each other again. It might take a while for you to recognize us or us to recognize you…but we'll see each other again." Bloom said making Faragonda smile slightly as she burrowed into the warmth the girl exuded without meaning too.

"That's alright. Long as I have my sisters…I'll be alright. Love you sis." Faragonda murmured as she drifted off into a quick nap against Bloom's shoulder. Bloom just smiled down at her future headmistress.

Oh did this explain a lot and would this be fun to deal with back in the future!

"Love you too squirt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

There was a very tense air surrounding the group as they headed to the Valley of Fruit, where Faragonda knew for a fact some digmoles could be located. Mavilla and Faragonda hadn't talked yet, but Faragonda would get the older womans side of the story after they had saved the digmoles. Mavilla still had a bruise on her jaw and she looked rather torn while Faragonda was nervous and sticking close to Bloom.

"Kalshara? Why? You were my best and brightest student!" Mavilla asked sounding disappointed and confused when they saw the now feline woman who had apparently become one by messing with wild magic.

Faragonda looked down, torn between betrayed and angry. This was her friend and roommate. This was the best student in their year…this was the girl her mother _wanted_ as her daughter.

Faragonda blinked and looked surprised when she saw Bloom and the rest of the Winx present transform into what she could sense was an advanced fairy form. The pure magic they were letting off was enough to frighten Kalshara and Mavilla herself looked wary of crossing the girls.

"I don't recognize those forms." Mavilla muttered as the girls flew after Kalshara and ended up fighting a giant Monster of the Valley that Kalshara's brother had summoned to capture the digmoles.

"Why are you doing this?" Mavilla asked approaching the distracted Kalshara.

"You were a competent headmistress. You taught me about the power of animal magic." Kalshara said spinning to look at the woman who looked surprised at the look in Kalshara's eyes. It was a dangerous half feral look.

A quick movement had Mavilla on her back looking up as Kalshara placed one foot on her stomach.

"In fact why don't I show just how much I learned?" Kalshara held her claw up as she went to strike the woman, Mavilla holding an arm in front of her face as she prepared for the blow.

"I've learned a good bit myself _Kalshara_. And right now the only person who gets to attack mother is me." Faragonda said hitting Kalshara with some regression magic, turning the fierce cat-tiger like woman into a kitten.

"Now little kitty. Let's get you back to your cave." Faragonda said reaching to grab the now kitten woman as Mavilla stood up, looking at Faragonda.

"Watch out!" Mavilla said grabbing Faragonda and pulling her away as Brafilius used a blast of magic to capture Kalshara and bring her to him, where he caught her in his hat.

"I totally just saved you sis. Aw who's a good boy." The dog-man hybrid said causing Kalshara to scratch him up something horrible on his nose before he teleported them both away.

Faragonda and Mavilla looked at each other for a moment before they were distracted by the sight of the Winx blasting the Monsters arms and causing it to release the Digmoles. Once they were free the Digmoles began to dig through the monster and escape into the woods.

"Ugh." Mavilla grunted as a wave of magic was unleashed from the Monster as the Digmoles ran by them, the headmistress quickly shielding her daughter from the wave with her own body.

"Are you alright?" Mavilla asked looking worriedly down at Faragonda who was looking at her surprised before nodding slightly. The two hurried to go check on the girls and both women gasped at the sight of butterfly marks appearing on the 'spikes' in the valley before they flew up and around the Winx.

"It's…not possible." Mavilla said surprised as the Digmoles ran from near Roxy and hid behind Mavilla and Faragonda, who was halfway hidden behind her mother herself.

The two women watched as six of the seven girls changed and transformed.

"Girls nature has given you the Butterflix power. Because you have proven yourselves the true defenders of Fairy Animals." Mavilla said impressed as she smiled at the girls while behind her two Digmoles exchanged high-fives, making Faragonda giggle a bit before she frowned.

"R helped fight the monster and free the Digmoles too…how come she didn't get Butterflix?" Faragonda asked looking at the girl with the long pink hair still stuck in her Believix form.

"Ah. You see I kinda skipped getting my base form, my Charmix form and my Enchantix form. I went straight to Believix and…well…until I learn how to unlock my other three forms I can't unlock any more new ones. I'm still working on it, and the other girls are a big help." Roxy said smiling and shrugging a bit. There wasn't really anything she could do about it until after the issue was resolved.

"Of course given what you just said…R is likely to receive the Butterflix form as soon as she gets over this issue. She is the Fairy of Animals after all. She defends every animal, fairy or normal." Tecna said making Mavilla nod in understanding.

"Hey there sweetie." Everyone quieted down when Faragonda spotted her Digmole and it jumped into her arms.

"You…You did very well today sweetheart." Mavilla softly whispered to her daughter, putting a hand on the smaller girls shoulder when Faragonda released her pet telling him to go live freely.

"I…I'm sorry for hitting you like that…do…do you think you can tell me your side of the story…when we get back to the school?" Faragonda asked looking up at her mother and wincing at the sight of the harsh bruising on her face. She put more force behind that hit than she meant too.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know sweetheart and don't worry about this. You've got a mean punch Faragonda but I've been hit harder. Just not necessarily with a fist." Mavilla said smiling, near beaming, down at the girl for the chance to talk.

"Yeah well…with most of my magic sealed I had to learn how to fight without it." Faragonda said blushing at the praise and making Mavilla scowl slightly before smiling proudly.

"We'll remove that seal when we get back to the school…as for fighting without magic…" Mavilla said trailing off for a second and making Faragonda tense as the older woman raised a hand. Mavilla looked sad at seeing Faragonda tense at the movement, but she put her hand on the smaller girls head and ruffled her hair gently.

"That's my girl." Mavilla said proudly and making Faragonda blink for a moment before blushing as she looked down, trying to hide her grin and near failing. Her mother…was proud of her?

"Goodbye girls…and thank you…for everything." Mavilla said smiling and waving as the Winx went to return to their own time, Faragonda looking upset as she hugged them all goodbye.

"Don't worry squirt. Like I said earlier. This is a see you later, not a goodbye. We'll meet again…here…you and Griselda both…hold onto these for me. Give em back when we see and recognize each other again." Bloom said handing Faragonda her MP3 player and her sketch book while feeling pretty bad. She would see Faragonda again in a few minutes…but for Faragonda it would be over a hundred years.

"You are sure we'll meet again?" Faragonda asked holding the items reverently and looking like a kicked puppy. Bloom looked up and locked eyes with Mavilla, smiling secretly and throwing the older woman a wink as she stepped up and wrapped an arm around Faragonda's shoulders.

"Don't worry dear. I'm one hundred percent sure you'll meet them again in the future. Before you go…may I at least know your names?" Mavilla asked causing the rest of the girls to look at Bloom who smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm Roxy, the Fairy of Animals." Roxy said smiling slightly as she waved.

"Flora, the Guardian Fairy of Linphea. See you later sweetie." Flora said kindly.

"Layla, Guardian Fairy of Andros. See ya." Layla gave a small salute.

"Musa, Guardian Fairy of Melody. I'll show you some of my music next time." Musa grinned.

"Tecna, Guardian Fairy of Zenith. See you soon." Tecna said nodding to them.

"Stella, Guardian Fairy of Solaria and Queen of Parties!" Stella said striking a pose and making the other girls laugh.

"And I'm Bloom. Guardian Fairy of Sparx and bearer of the Dragon Flame. See you after a while squirt." Bloom said waving goodbye to the two and making both women gasp in shock.

"But how? I'm from Sparx and I've never heard of the Dragon Flame choosing a new avatar!" Faragonda said shocked and making Bloom grin at her wider.

"You'll find out…all in due time." Bloom said before the girls left back to their time. Stella's laughingly said comment being the only thing left behind of the girls.

"You are _so_ enjoying being able to be the cryptic one now Bloom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

"I believe this belongs to you." Faragonda said handing Bloom an MP3 player as soon as she saw the red head who had just came back from the past, making Bloom smirk as she took it and ruffled Faragonda's hair on the same motion.

"Oh come on! I'm the older overprotective and cryptic sister now. So the messing with hair part belongs to me!" Faragonda said trying to swat away Bloom's hand while Bloom tucked the older woman into a headlock and gave her a gentle noogie.

"Nope. Still me Squirt. You've been the older cryptic sister for at least four years. I'm the overprotective one now and that's that." Bloom said snickering while Faragonda swatted at Bloom as best as she could. The other Winx were just snickering or giggling at the scene while Griselda walked into the room to report something, only to pause at the sight of Bloom giving Faragonda a noogie.

"Selda! Get over here! I have one hundred years of messing with you to make up for!" Bloom said making Griselda smile slightly but stay back. She knew better. She hadn't been around the girl long in the past but in the _present_ …she definitely knew better than to get near.

"After all the gray hairs you girls have tried to give me for the last six years…no." Griselda said smirking and causing Bloom to pout and make eye contact with Stella who was nearest to the Head of Detention. Stella grinned as she understood the wordless order from her leader.

"Gotcha!" Stella said grabbing Griselda and messing up her hair at a look from Bloom. Griselda swore violently as she twisted away from Stella, trying furiously to dodge the hands messing with her hair.

"Listen to her go! Sounds like B did when she walked in on Sky cheating on her." Musa said whistling and making Bloom growl at the reminder.

"I still need to set his hair on fire." Bloom said idly as if that were a common thing she had been reminded of.

"Pyro." The Winx snorted making Bloom glare at them.

"I'm not a Pyro!" Bloom said making Griselda and Faragonda snort slightly.

"Yes you are!" All eight of the females in the room aside from Bloom said in an instant. They didn't even mean to say it all together like that.

"Traitors." Bloom hissed sulking slightly as she glared at them making the girls snicker.

"Well if it makes you feel better we'll be encouraging you to set both Sky and all his friends hair on fire…as well as their groins. Cheating on us and never telling us they were gay…stringing us along as if we were trophies." Flora was the one to hiss as her eyes flashed darkly making everyone look at her and most of them to pale.

"Uh-oh. Mad Flora is out." Musa said wincing when she saw Flora's eyes flash. Usually Flora was the nice and sweet one of the crew, the one talking everyone else down from going overboard or doing something stupid…but when she got like this…oh boy.

"I'll get my camera." Tecna didn't even bat an eye as she pulled out several nano-camera's and then a regular one Bloom had given her for Christmas. She was the official Blackmailer of the group. Always recording anything interesting or potentially useful…and then making sure it was to their advantage.

Bloom had proud tears in her eyes the first time she caught Tecna _selling_ information and blackmail to another student.

Ah the merits of introducing her friends to a show based on the Mafia…her friends definitely seemed to have taken on Acrobaleno type roles.

Flora with her serene attitude and her ability to calm them all down was the Rain of the group. Although thankfully she wasn't as 'broken' as Lal was, but she did help keep things running smoothly and was often the 'teacher' of the group to anyone else.

Musa with her hot headed temper and her ability to destroy all in her path with just one move was the Storm. She was learning how to be calmer and more serene about it, deciding that trying to emulate Fon would help really piss off anyone who tried anything with her or her family.

Tecna with her technology to gather information and deceive their enemies was the Mist. She definitely was taking more after Viper or Mammon as they were better known by becoming an information broker and charging higher than normal prices. Bloom wouldn't be surprised if in a few years Tecna started trying to hide her gender.

Layla with her defensive abilities and shielding of her family was the Lightning. She was always ready to block attacks and shield her sisters from any harm, although thankfully she wasn't a mad scientist like Verde but she _was_ beginning to think about mixing different chemicals together to make some weapons for long range use.

Stella was the Sun of course because she was one of the few in the group who could heal. She was also definitely taking after Reborn by being a fashionable Troll to everyone outside of family and she had began picking up a few things to do with lethal attacks to keep enemies from coming back around again. Honestly fighting the Trix was getting _old._

Roxy as the newest one and the one to hate being near crowds the most, as well as being very possessive of her friends, was the Cloud. She wasn't inverted like Skull, in fact she was more like Hibari in that she was more animalistic and likely to 'bite' people to death. Thankfully she wasn't as bad as Hibari…yet.

Bloom of course took on the role of the Sky since she was leader and 'heart' of their group as the others often called her. She'd never betray them like Luce did though, she'd rather die first and she was actually more like Xanxus in being more than able to protect herself and likely to set someone on fire if bored.

"Bloom…I know that look in your eye. What are you thinking about?" Layla asked looking at the red haired woman who was kind of thoughtful kind of amused as she realized that she and her friends were accidentally and subconsciously channeling their favorite characters from the show.

"I just realized we may have watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn one too many times. We're like two steps away from becoming our own Mafia Family." Bloom said snickering slightly and making the younger women in the office pause and blink for a second. Slowly they began smiling sheepishly as they looked at each other and came to the same conclusions Bloom did.

Faragonda and Griselda just gave the girls amused and exasperatedly fond looks.

Griselda was the one to say what the two older women were thinking.

"You girls have been like that for four years with Roxy joining in three years ago now…and you're only _just_ realizing it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

"What are you girls doing?" Griselda asked seeing the Winx setting something up in an old abandoned classroom and each of them dressed in formal dress suits with loose ties around their necks in their respective 'flame colors' as well as an odd few personalized pieces that referred to their magic and personalities.

Stella had golden yellow dots on the back of her jacket in a constellation pattern around a bright tribal sun, Flora had a flower in her hair like always and thorny vine patterns around the legs of her suit and some rain drops on the back, Tecna had several parts of her outfit glowing slightly blue and purple while there was a hood attached to her jacket to hide her face and wisps of indigo mist on the back, Musa had a music symbol on the left breast of her shirt and an almost tribal storm design on the back, Layla's was cut a little less formal and more for movement than the others and there was a lightning bolt proudly displayed in dark red on her back surrounded by bubbles of a dark pink, Roxy had a small paw print on her pants pocket and she had a dark tribal styled purple cloud on the back of her jacket as she stood a little farther back from the others, and then there was Bloom.

Bloom's outfit had a bright orange tie, a gold and red dragon wrapped around one pants leg, what looked like dancing flame designs on the white shirt, and had all of the symbols of the others in the others colors with an orange border around them all on the back of the jacket.

"Starting a Family." Bloom said cheerfully and making the other teachers choke on nothing at her response. Griselda, who had decided to check out the show once she noticed the subtle way her students were beginning to change, didn't even bat an eye.

What did it even say about the girls that when one teacher caught sight of them doing something strange, _all_ of the teachers came and checked it out just in case? Apparently it didn't say enough because she had been the only one to think to check out the show the girls liked and emulated so much.

"Kind?" Griselda asked not even bothered by the gun she spotted hidden under Roxy's jacket, the girl needed to get a gun that was less bulky or a jacket that covered it better. She'd bring it up with her later when there weren't any civilians around. She just knew that her 'sisters' were going to pull her into this mess which meant that she was _not_ a civilian. They are a unit after all and that unit included her.

"Mix of Neo-Vongolia, Varia, and Vindice." Bloom said without hesitation making Griselda pause for a second and then look at the girls flatly as her brain translated that.

"Do you have Faragonda's permission?" Griselda asked earning a snort from the woman herself who had been the only one not present at the moment the questioning began and instead showed up right behind them sometime in the middle. Palladium nearly hit the ceiling with how high he jumped, and Wizgiz turned into a mouse with the way he squeaked. DuFour hadn't batted an eye but the other teachers yelped or startled and Griselda? She just knew her sister would do that and wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Who do you think told them where to find this room?" Faragonda asked with a grin as she looked at her deputy who sighed slightly. Her boss was just as bad as her younger 'sisters' and she couldn't even pretend to be surprised by it. Not after a hundred years of putting up with her sister while waiting on the rest of the unit to be born and then find them, and _then_ remember or rather experience it for the first time.

"No damaging school property, no deaths on school property and students are only to be lightly maimed." Griselda told the girls sternly and earning pouts from Layla and Musa for the property damage part. If she wasn't the Boss then Griselda was sure Bloom would be pouting as well, those three were more destructive than the others.

"Traumatizing them?" Tecna asked looking towards Griselda with her hood already up, having pulled it up to cover her face when the questioning began and while the mist did enshroud her a little... the teachers already knew who she was so there was little reason for her to completely hide herself from them.

"Have fun and don't get caught." Griselda said turning to leave before they tried to drag _her_ into this mess. She knew it was a wasted effort but she had to at least give a _token_ effort to the cause.

She had enough paperwork to deal with as it is thank you very much. If she got a head start on it before they dragged her into this mess, all the better for the long run.

"You'll be back in about an hour after you get some of your paperwork done right?" Bloom asked causing Griselda to pause and glance back at Bloom with her eyebrow twitching.

"Damn Intuition." Griselda swore in Italian causing the others to snicker or outright laugh in Musa and Layla's cases. When the show first came out, Bloom began learning Italian just so she could say she knew it and could mimic the characters a bit. The other girls learned from her surprisingly fast and as soon as Griselda heard them speaking a foreign language, she learned it too so she knew when they were plotting something.

Faragonda learned it so she could help the girls plot without the other teachers knowing.

Griselda has cussed out her boss and sister more than once over the past year because of her helping the girls plotting. They did not need the help! They were bad enough _without_ the aid of a woman over 100 years old and over 50 years of experience in scheming and plotting.

Griselda very pointedly turned a blind eye to when she would hear or find former Headmistress Mavilla helping Faragonda with some plots and schemes.

Mavilla was too respected and idolized by most of Magix, except for the younger or ignorant ones, for anyone to even try and _think_ of her plotting something. And if someone did notice her plotting and called her out on it? Well…

Griselda had literally heard her former headmistress claim that she was 'to damn old to actually give a fuck anymore and what are you dumbasses going to do about it arrest me? I'd like to see you try it numbnuts!'

And yes those had been her _exact_ words. On the plus side Griselda had recorded it and taken pictures so that she had blackmail on the entire Magix Council, especially since Faragonda had been sharing popcorn with Griffin and cheering her mother on. The reactions of the council to _that_ news had both Faragonda and Mavilla cackling in a very witch like manner that gave Griselda blackmail on Griffin herself as well. Hm she'd have to find those pictures later.

"I've been spending too much time with you girls." Griselda said sighing heavily as she realized exactly how and what she was thinking at the moment.

Griselda did not twitch when Musa and Layla cackled and Flora giggled at the looks of horror and disbelief on the other teachers faces. Griselda did not twitch when Roxy snorted and Tecna took pictures of the teachers reactions, probably for blackmail. Griselda did not twitch at the victorious crowing of Faragonda for finally 'corrupting' the deputy headmistress.

She _did_ twitch when Bloom just gave a normal but rather raspy laugh and threw her arm around Griselda's shoulders. The red heads voice had been slowly but surely turning more guttural, especially after she got the Butterflix.

"There's no such thing sis! You're a Storm after all and part of the Family!" Griselda did twitch at those words but subconsciously relaxed into the half hug. The other teachers were horrified and shocked silent while Faragonda laughed loudly at what happened next.

"Why don't we make her your Right Hand? She's used to schedules and paperwork after all." Layla had said that as she made the mistake of getting near the brown haired battle champion.

"I will kick your ass to the moons of Sparx if you give me more paperwork!" Griselda threatened as she spun around and punched Layla.

Faragonda laughed so hard she couldn't breath while Tecna recorded the entire brawl that broke out between the others in the next second and went on for ten minutes with no clear winner until Flora got involved since Bloom was too busy checking on Faragonda and being amused.

The looks on the other teachers faces when Flora proceeded to trounce everyone's asses, including Griselda's, in less than a minute was going to be _immortalized_.


End file.
